


take off your rose tinted lenses (see me clearly)

by kara_pendragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Virtual Reality, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_pendragon/pseuds/kara_pendragon
Summary: By the time she got to it she had been scrolling for so long that she almost missed it. Then she did a double take. Scrolled back three. There must have been a mistake, there, in a circle of its own, was her. Smiling, a thin layer of the palest grey lace decorating her shoulders and silver stars dotted throughout her dark hair. Her hand dropped back to her side. It was a wedding dress. Her, wearing a wedding dress.-OR-Lena comes across an unexpected option on her Obsidian Lenses.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	take off your rose tinted lenses (see me clearly)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching Alex in Wonderland. It’s my debut Supergirl work on AO3 and I hope you enjoy it.

Lena was tired, who could blame her, it was 4am on a Saturday morning. She’d only got home from work ten minutes ago and was planning to leave for work in three hours again. She should probably sleep, that’s what everyone told her. She sat on the edge of her bed, when had she ever been one to do what she was told. 

Scanning the room for something to do her eyes landed on the nightstand, more specifically on a case sitting there. If she wasn’t going to sleep she might as well investigate the project Andrea had spent the best part of the last year working on. 

It was light, surprisingly so given the quantity of capabilities it contained. Lena opened the case and took out one of the contacts, it didn’t look all that different to her old lenses. Thin and slightly blue tinged although she knew they would be bluer once in place. She picked up the other one and put them in.

She found herself in a blank grey room. Blank in the sense that it had no physical features beyond the walls, not blank visually. There was a hologram, or something akin to it, surrounding her in a cylindrical manner. Reaching out a perfectly manicured hand, Lena touched it. It lit up. Covering itself in one long row of circles, each containing an image of herself.

She began to scroll. Some were to be expected because, if she remembered correctly, it was drawing them out of her subconscious, merely mirroring her desires back to her. 

By the time she got to it she had been scrolling for so long that she almost missed it. Then she did a double take. Scrolled back three. There must have been a mistake, there, in a circle of its own, was her. Smiling, a thin layer of the palest grey lace decorating her shoulders and silver stars dotted throughout her dark hair. Her hand dropped back to her side. It was a wedding dress. Her, wearing a wedding dress.

She wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but this certainly wasn’t something she wanted to see. She didn’t want to get married. Ever, in all honesty. Not once did she even consider it when dating Jack or James. So here, in a catalogue of her own desires, it simply shouldn’t have a place.

Curiosity got the better of her, Lillian had always said that she was curious to a fault so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise really. She raised her hand once again and before she could second guess it, she clicked.

It was a small room. Brick walls, light, airy, with a couple people, Jess, Eve and Sam. The latter of which was talking hurriedly.

“Can Ruby come in here, I know it’s only supposed to be bridesmaids but she is a flower girl and...” Lena chose that moment to cut her off. 

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Lena was almost shocked at her own voice, she hadn’t sounded this carefree since Lex died, or didn’t seeing as that didn’t happen anymore. Lena turned in her chair, facing a mirror she didn’t realize was there. 

The dress was exactly what she would have wanted if she had wanted to get married, simple, elegant. It was a perfect combination of lace and embroidery, ever so slightly grey around the edges and perfectly fitted. Her hair was down and curled, with the front pulled back. The clips holding back the pieces were shaped like crescent moons, a detail she hadn’t noticed in the lobby area. It made sense given the metal stars also adorning her ebony hair.

Jess tapped her on the shoulder.

“It’s time to go downstairs, are you ready” Lena looked up at her,

“As ready as I can be.” It was only when walking down the stairs behind Sam that she began to wonder, who was she marrying. Who did her subconscious decide was a good match. She hadn’t been romantically involved with anyone for a while.

Lena came to the conclusion that it was probably Jack. Jack had been the only guy she had dated and not wanted to yell at half the time, sure she didn’t love him, but he was as good a match as she’d ever got.

They got to lower floor of the building then went through the front door. An outdoor wedding? That certainly wasn’t very Jack. She looked back and saw the building they had been in, it was quite small, clad in stone bricks and surrounding by fields with familiar looking dry stone walls.

The smell of grass and something not quite identifiable floated on the breeze, it was this that caused Lena’s revelation. This was why VR her had planned an outdoor wedding. They were near here childhood home, the only thing that wasn’t how Lena remembered it was the weather, where last time the mountains in the distance had been shrouded by mist and the sky had been grey, this time the sun shone jubilantly overhead.

She stood with her bridesmaids at the corner of the house, when Jess and Eve moved first. Then Sam and Ruby started walking, Lena followed closely behind. She couldn’t see Jack from behind the others, especially with Ruby tossing petals slightly less than gracefully over her. 

She had nearly reached the altar by the time Sam and Ruby peeled off to the left. If she had checked who was sitting in the seats she would have noticed that there was a brunette CatCo reporter in the third row. If she had been watching Sam’s eye line she would have notice her winking at a short haired redhead. She just didn’t happen to look that way.

So she wasn’t prepared for when Sam’s body finally shifted out of the way. Wasn’t prepared to see her standing there in a floor length dress, blond hair only partially pulled out of her face by a sun shaped clip. Wasn’t prepared for the look of unfiltered pure joy that took hold of Kara’s face when she took Lena in. But the thing that she was least prepared for came after the vows, which she conveniently found in a hidden pocket at the side of the dress, it came after the I do. It came when the officiant uttered six words.

“You may now kiss the bride” 

And Lena did. She shouldn’t have let it happen. Shouldn’t have loved how incredibly soft Kara’s lips felt on hers. When Kara pulled away, her face filled with a beaming smile she shouldn’t have said,

“I love you”

But she did, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, those words were the truest thing she had ever uttered

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....


End file.
